Hacker Code Romano
by IchijosAura
Summary: Au where Lovino is a hacker, while Antonio is a special agent in need of his help. Spamano pairing; includes bad language (due to Lovino), mild lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: Hi, I hope you enjoy the fanfic! My first attempt to add in some lemons so please be nice!

* * *

Lovino's hands skimmered over the keyboard, typing as he sat in the small restaurant; he was supposed to be meeting someone here; or at least that's what he had thought, though his client seemed to have already left or not bothered to show up in the first place. That was when the brown-haired cop came through the door, looking around the tables, his eyes looked down at a photo and then back up at Lovino before he moved over to the table.

'You know, the point of meeting here was so you didn't look like the authorities, right?' Lovino commented, his eyes moving back down to the computer screen, 'Special agent…'

'Just call me by my first name,' the officer laughed, 'Its Antonio, we're going to be working together after all.'

'Is this lax attitude what got your department in trouble in the first place?' Lovino remarked, still staring straight at his computer screen, his eyes flicked up for a moment, seeing the guy still laughing softly.

'No, its not the reason.' Antonio answered, even though Lovino continued to doubt it, after all who could run a unit like that, 'So are you going to help us?'

'Are you going to pay me?' Lovino asked, his typing stopping for the first time in the whole conversation, 'because otherwise there's not really any reason for me to.'

'Of course we're paying you,' Antonio continued smiling, leaving Lovino to wonder if he was actually smart enough to realise the amount of trouble his unit must be in if they'd been sent get his help. Lovino sighed, closing his laptop, 'well I don't want to be seen with such an obvious agent out here: I'll do the work and then call you.'

'Is it alright if I come?' Antonio asked, his eyes lighting up in excitement; the way he looked then made Lovino think there was a possibility that he was cute. He tried to shrug it off, looking away from the agent, 'I don't really know much about computers, I want to see.' Antonio explained, the same excited tone in his voice.

'Whatever,' Lovino rolled his eyes, wishing he wasn't going to have to put up with millions of questions, 'just be quiet.'

* * *

Lovino threw his keys onto the table by the door, it wasn't the largest apartment, but it was big enough. He moved over to his desk, plugging the power cord into the computer. He started to type into the computer, hearing the sound of Antonio behind him, looking in what he would have guessed was the kitchen.

'Wow you just have a bowl of Tomatoes in here,' Antonio's voice came out excited, Lovino sighed, wondering how many times he was going to get a reaction from having a bowl of tomatoes in his kitchen, it seemed pretty normal to him.

Lovino looked over his shoulder, seeing Antonio walk into the room with a tomatoe, 'Don't just come into people's houses and eat their food!' He protested, getting annoyed, he was never going to be able to work with this guy lingering around.

'But they were in a bowl,' Antonio frowned, 'everyone knows food that is displayed can be eaten by anyone.'

'If it'll shut you up, just eat it,' Lovino answered, his typing becoming more aggressive, but the sooner he finished this the sooner that idiot would be out of his house.

Antonio stood behind him, presumably watching what he was doing, 'You work like a machine.' Lovino kept typing, trying to block out the seemingly said out loud thoughts of the agent, focusing his eyes on the computer screen, 'I wonder if you have an off switch,' the agent laughed again.

Lovino kept typing, trying to ignore the weird thoughts that were spouting out of the other's mouth; 'Maybe this is it,' Antonio grabbed onto his curl, yanking it. Lovino felt a jolt go through him, a moan escaping from his mouth, his cheeks started to flame. He instantly smacked Antonio's hand away, looking up at the other, his cheeks still a bright red: 'What did you do that for dammit!?'

'I wanted to see if it was your off switch,' Antonio answered, his face furrowed in confusion, 'I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'You didn't hurt me, you bastard!' Lovino shouted, wondering how the hell he was going to deal with this guy around him for even a couple more minutes.

'Oh,' Antonio looked even more confused, 'then why can't I do it?' he asked, giving a smile. Lovino smacked him again, this time hitting his hip, which actually seemed to hurt Lovino a lot more than Antonio.

Lovino turned back to his computer, realising that the faster he got this done, the quicker he could have the idiot out of his life.

* * *

'Lovino,' Antonio shouted his name, slamming open his door, it had been about a week since they'd met and Lovino had started to get used to Antonio just coming around whenever he felt like it: it was hard to get the agent to go away after all.

'What do you want now?' Lovino asked, turning to see the panic on Antonio's face, he paused; wondering what was so wrong that Antonio had ran all the way here, his shirt soaking with sweat.

'You have to leave,' Antonio spoke, apparently still running on some sort of adrenaline.

'This is my home, I'm not leaving,' Lovino protested, getting up from his desk, 'you can't just expect me to drop everything.'

Antonio sighed, for the first time that Lovino had known him, he actually looked serious, 'this gang… they think you tipped us off about one of their deals.'

Lovino crossed his arms stubbornly, 'so protect me from here, I don't want to leave.'

That was when Antonio strode across the room, lifting Lovino up off his feet: his legs thrown over one arm, the other curled around his chest. ' .Down.' Lovino screamed, kicking out with his arms and legs.

'I'm doing this to protect you,' Antonio just pulled him closer, trying to keep a grip on the screaming Lovino.

'And how can I trust you?' Lovino shouted at him, falling into a small amount of silence as hurt registered across Antonio's face. Then there were lips pressing against his, ending the protests all together, Lovino found himself pulling himself closer to Antonio, his hands grabbing onto his collar, refusing to let their lips part.

'Put me down,' Lovino was surprised by how uneasy his voice sounded as his lips pulled away, Antonio complied this time, letting Lovino's feet reach the floor again, Antonio smiled at him, 'Can you trust me now?'

'I don't know,' Lovino answered, too flustered to really think of an answer for anything, he moved to grab his laptop, but Antonio grabbed his hand, pulling him back to him again.

'I love y..' Antonio started to say. Lovino shoving him backwards wondering what Antonio was trying to achieve with it.

'You can't love me, we barely know each other,' Lovino protested, keeping Antonio at an arm's length, pushing back on his shoulders.

'I fall in love quickly,' Antonio smiled, 'I fell for you almost instantly.' Lovino's arms faltered, unsure of what he was really doing, Lovino reached his arms around Antonio's shoulders, pulling his lips up to the other guy's, feeling Antonio's hands as they moved back onto him, one arm holding his steadily around the waist; the other slipping up his shirt, leaving a tingling feeling wherever it touched. Antonio's hand started going lower and lower again, until he was pulling Lovino towards him with the front of his jeans.

At that point Lovino pulled backwards, his face flushed with blood, feeling the heat the blush was emitting from his face, 'Aren't we supposed to be leaving?'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: I haven't written anything in a while, so I'm a little rusty: It's not as lemon-based as the last one but I hope you all like it!

* * *

Lovino slammed the door to Antonio's apartment: on the way over he'd managed to rub off the effects of what had happened in his own apartment. Antonio hadn't made a move to touch him since they'd gotten away from his apartment: something Lovino kept telling himself he should be pleased about, but his mind wouldn't seem to accept that.

'I need to go back,' Lovino remarked, realising that he had left his laptop back at his own apartment. He needed that back, it was the thing that got him the money to eat.

'Off,' Antonio laughed, pulling on Lovino's curl: which immediately made him tense, trying to keep himself under control: a small moan still finding its way out.

'I told you not to do that!' Lovino tried to shove the agent sideways: to his annoyance, Antonio just kept the carefree expression.

'I'm going back,' Lovino let out a sigh of exasperation, he turned to the door, 'I need that laptop.'

'It's dangerous, the gang might be there,' Antonio told him, grabbing his hand to pull him back away from the door, his hand seemed to linger for longer than was necessary, but Lovino convinced himself that he was just imagining that. 'Me and Francis will get it tomorrow,' Antonio promised: he continued on to say something else but Lovino was barely taking it in, wondering who Francis was, not that he cared, but who was he?

'Where's the bed?' Lovino asked, still irritated but too tired to fight with him even more: Antonio had seemed to stop mid-sentence, his mouth not working as Lovino waited for an answer.

'Through there,' Antonio answered, finally gathering himself enough to reply: Lovino moved off to the bedroom, flopping down on the bed: which smelled too strongly of Antonio. He sighed, pulling the covers over himself and finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Antonio had told him he'd be back soon, leaving early in the morning: leaving Lovino to fall back into sleep, not really having paid attention to what Antonio had said.

When Lovino woke up properly, he found that Antonio still hadn't come back, a uniformed policeman hanging around the place instead.

Lovino, having nothing to do that would help him get back to his ordinary life: as he needed the laptop for that, decided that he would take a shower: raiding Antonio's draws to see if there was anything decent to wear. He didn't find anything that good, but he found things that were at least bearable: it wasn't like Antonio could complain; he was the one that dragged Lovino out of his apartment without giving him a chance to get anything.

* * *

After he had done that; Lovino went to find the kitchen, the clothes on him were baggy but they managed to fit: the jeans only just staying in place. Rummaging through the fridge and cupboards, he could find barely anything to eat: although there was a large stock of tomatoes in the fridge which made his eyes widen. Shaking his head, he couldn't think of Antonio sharing that passion with him; that would make it harder to stop thinking about him.

Lovino, luckily, managed to find the correct ingredients hidden around to make Pizza: his mind starting to wander as he kneaded the dough: his mind kept replaying what happened the night before: his hands hitting the dough harder as he realised that it was probably just a way to kept him out of his apartment. That made some of the excess flour fly up into his face, some of it settling on his cheek.

'Lovino, I'm back,' Antonio's voice came from the other room, practically shouting around the apartment, sounding way too happy.

Lovino rolled his eyes, continuing to get on with making his food: looking over to see Antonio had appeared in the kitchen doorway: leaning against the door with a puzzled look, 'Are those my jeans? And my t-shirt?'

'Well I have no clothes,' Lovino remarked, seeing Antonio break out into a smile, Lovino could almost swear he could see a hint of pink in his cheeks. He looked away, feeling his heart beating too fast for the moment.

Then he felt the arm around his waist, the strong chest against him: his heart refusing to slow down as he almost jumped. 'Tomatoes,' Antonio smiled, Lovino looking up to catch the goofy look and his cheeks turning red again as he looked down: slapping out at Antonio's hand as he tried to reach across him: the guy seemed to have no idea what personal space was, not that Lovino had really had a problem with that until today.

'Th…they are my tomatoes,' Lovino commented, trying to cover up his embarrassment: 'You can't have them.'

The comment had the opposite effect; Antonio's other arm moving around his waist as well: clearly having no intention of letting go, Lovino looked straight down at what he was doing, 'Can I have some?' Antonio asked, 'of the thing you're making.'

'Get your own fo…' Lovino started to shout at him, pushing him backwards, not able to take much more of the clinging. Lovino turned slightly seeing the puppy face that Antonio pulled when he looked upset. Lovino sighed, finding it easier to concentrate now that Antonio's hands weren't on him: his cheeks went back to feeling hot as he turned to get back to cooking: 'You can have some.' He answered, giving up.

* * *

After they had finished eating, Antonio stood up: a red splodge on his cheek, which seemed to be the tomato paste from the pizza he'd just eaten. 'I have something to show you,' Antonio seemed excited about it, as if he was expecting Lovino to like whatever it was: Lovino sighed, doubting that would be the case.

'Wait you idiot,' He mumbled: moving up to Antonio, reaching up to wipe the tomato from his face with his thumb. Antonio leaned into his hand, his arms starting to settle back around Lovino again, making him tense up.

'I'm glad you seem at home here,' Antonio's voice came out more serious and calm than it usually was, but still happiness was evident in his tone.

Lovino's face went red, his hands dropping from Antonio's face onto his shoulders: 'I'm used to your stupid ass after you following me like a puppy for a week.'

Antonio chuckled for a second, before leaning down and pressing his lips against Lovino's, taking the other completely by surprise. Lovino arched upwards: too distracted by how sudden he'd found it to think about anything else. Antonio pulled away, his hands moving in order to lift Lovino's legs from underneath him; Lovino developing a burning feeling as Antonio's hands trailed down his thighs. The next thing Lovino knew, his legs weren't on the ground but being pulled upwards towards Antonio: his arms gripping tighter around his neck so that he wouldn't fall. Then he felt it again, the next kiss pressing against his lips: coming from below him this time as Antonio's face angled upwards. Lovino grabbed a tighter hold, still wondering what was going on.


End file.
